batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Ryder (Arkhamverse)
Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Ryder doesn't appear in the game itself, although he is heard from various radio reports in both the main game and the Cold Cold Heart DLC. In it, he acts as the fake conservative during debates with Vicki Vale, also indicating that Batman's actions were unlawful. His billboard also features yellow and red, alluding to his eventual role as the Creeper. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Although not physically appearing in the game, Jack Ryder is mentioned as a television reporter in Batman: Arkham Asylum, and he can be heard giving a report on the situation on Arkham Island over a security guard's radio set in the Utility Corridor of the Intensive Treatment Center. Oddly, the radio also has "Jack Ryder" written on it, as though it were only capable of picking up Ryder's broadcasts. This radio is the solution to one of the Riddler's puzzles; solving it unlocks a Jack Ryder character bio. The Joker can also be heard calling out to him during the final boss fight. ' '''The following is a script for the first broadcast from the Jack Ryder show as he covers the situation on Arkham Island. This message can be heard playing over the guard's radio in the Utility Corridor: '''Newsman:' "We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham Bay area with some breaking news." Jack Ryder: "This is Jack Ryder with some breaking news in the Gotham Bay. We're getting reports of an armed siege on Arkham Island. Two minutes ago, the Joker broadcast to all news channels this chilling message:" The Joker: "Greetings, Gotham. This is the voice of your new master! Oh, Hang on. Heh, Heh! I've skipped a bit. (Clears his throat) Joker here. I'm in control of Arkham Island and you can all consider it out of bounds! If I see any lawmen, vigilantes, or do-gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random bombs around the city. What'll it be? A kindergarten? A hospital? A billionaire's mansion? oh, choices, choices, choices." Jack Ryder: "All access to the island has been restricted, air space is closed off, and early reports suggest that Batman himself is trapped on the island. We'll be live here, reporting on any developments. Back to the studio." Newsman: "Thanks, Jack. More as it happens." ''Batman: Arkham City'' Jack was among the reporters interrogating Quincy Sharp about the construction of Arkham City. Jack appears in the sequel, after being incarcerated inside Arkham City for trying to use his talent as an investigative reporter to look into Dr. Hugo Strange, Arkham's mysterious new director and for his involvement with Bruce Wayne's protest of Arkham City, as well as for his reporting on Bruce Wayne's protest, to which he grew irritated at Bruce Wayne for getting him arrested as well. Prior to the completion of the "A Shot In The Dark" sub-mission, Jack Ryder can be randomly encountered by the player in three different situations in Arkham City. The encounters are not necessary for the completion of the game. The first of the three possible encounters is in the border between Park Row and The Bowery, where Ryder is hiding an alley and claims to be "investigating". The next encounter is outside the Amusement Mile political prisoner camp, where Ryder is trying to get in and the last one is in Park Row, where he is being attacked by Two-Face thugs and must be saved by Batman. While in Arkham City he is a direct target of Deadshot, who was contracted by Strange to kill him. Batman eventually saved Ryder from Deadshot and the terror of Arkham and put Ryder in the old Gotham Cathedral, which was being used as a medical center in Arkham. Jack was later present at the cathedral when a mob of inmates attempted to break into the Cathedral to get their hands on Sharp, but Azrael saved everyone at the church from the inmates and Bane. ''Batman: Arkham Knight Jack Ryder was kidnapped by a religious cult leader named Deacon Blackfire and got sent to the Lady of Gotham statue. Batman battled the disciples and freed Ryder. Quotes Hiding in Alleyway *"This place is insane. Man, I even saw Bruce Wayne in here earlier."'' *''"Poor guy's probably dead by now. The name's Ryder. Jack Ryder."'' *''"Yeah. You a fan?"'' *''"You tell me. I was doing a piece on Strange. I mean, look around you. Does this seem like a good idea to you?"'' *''"The official line is he's been out of the country, studying some kind of radical psychiatric therapy technique."'' *''"I did some digging and found a guy who claims Strange caused his breakdown."'' *''"Seems that after the professor cured him, he couldn't even remember his name."'' *''"I wasn't so sure, but I saw some poor guy get dragged off when I was processed. Strange was picking his victims personally."'' *''"You may have a point. I'll lay low. See what's going on here."'' *"No way is that Vale bitch taking over my show. I'll show her who's the best reporter in Gotham." *"I'm going to find out what the deal is with Strange. Then, I'm gonna tell the world." *"I'm going to get out of here and show the world not to underestimate Jack Ryder!" *"Batman's back." *"Thank god for that. Batman's back." In Church (After Deadshot's defeat) *"Thanks, Batman. You got time to say a few words? No? Figures." *"I can't believe Strange sent someone to kill me." *"That's it. I'm getting out of here and then I'm telling everyone what Strange did in here." Trivia * '']]While listening to a recording of Vicki Vale speaking with Quincy Sharp in an interview, it is revealed that the Creeper and Huntress are characters in the Arkham-verse, and are vigilantes of Gotham. *He doesn't appear to like Vicki, claiming the reason he wanted to get out of Arkham was to make sure Vicki didn't steal his spot as top reporter. *If Batman did not reach Ryder in time to save him from Deadshot, it is possible Ryder would still survive, as the Creeper has a healing factor in the comics, making him virtually immortal. *In Arkham City, he bears a striking resemblance to fake news pundit and comedian Stephen Colbert. The similarity is further reflected in Arkham Origins, where he even plays the role of a fake Conservative pundit. Gallery Jack R Bio.png Ryder AC.jpg|Jack Ryder's character trophy Bruce meet jack.png Wayne helps Ryder.png Batman_Arkham_Knight_Character_Bios_Jack_Ryder.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters